Powdered sugar and certain other spices are often desired to be sprinkled finely over other food items. For this purpose, a user may use an ordinary spoon, resulting in clumps or dispensing volumes larger than is desired. Strainers can sometimes be used to provide a finer powder, but they are large and bulky, and can cause the sugar or spice to be spread over too large an area, with a lack of control.